Everytime I wonderd
by xRadcliffe's Rosex
Summary: Hermione and Ron, just friends right? We all thought Hermione and Ron would always just stay friends, but what happens when Ron confesses his undying love for dear Hermione? Will she feel the same? (Rated PG-13 Just In Case!)
1. Confession Ideas

Every Time I Wondered  
  
Hermione sat in front of the crackling fireplace, in one of three squashy armchairs that filled the Gryffindor common room. She was half hidden behind her History of Magic book, reading, for what felt like the one- hundredth time. The night was darkening as students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry filled into bed as the day ended. When the last of the giggling first years were into their dormitories Hermione checked her watch and noted there was five minutes until Quidditch practice was over, and her two best friends since first year would be coming back.  
  
Harry was a tall, thin, handsome boy who had jet-black hair and a thin, but captivating scar upon his forehead. The scar was from about sixteen years ago, when Voldemort tried to kill him using the "Avada Kedavra" curse, but Harry lived and Voldemort was faced with the biggest downfall in history, leaving Harry with the lightening bolt scar as a souvenir.  
  
Ron on the other hand was completely opposite. He was a tall red-headed who was growing so much into his body, he was beginning to look like man instead of the tall and gangly boy she had met in first year, along with Harry. He had become very handsome and girls in younger and older years would stop their conversations to turn their head to look at the "hot" Ron Weasley. Hermione often found these quick glances at him threatening and made her jealous beyond reasons.  
  
The endless bickering that Ron and Hermione shared since first year had not changed one bit, but that's what Hermione liked about Ron. Oh no did she just say like? She can't possibly like Ron, he's her best friend, can she? Well, anyway, Hermione seemed to look at Ron in a whole new light once the fights and the rows that they have always had weren't acting up. She found herself gazing in his direction or stealing looks his way when he wasn't paying any attention to her. He would never like her, though. Never. She wasn't like the other girls in her year. She didn't like make-up and she didn't gossip like the normal sixth year girls did, but she read and studied to keep up her work. Once in a while though, when school wasn't on her mind, there was only one other thing that could take it's place, and that young man was Ron Weasley.  
  
Just then, when Hermione's thoughts on a certain redhead were appearing the portrait door flew open to reveal her two very best friends. "Phew, Hermione you wouldn't believe how bad we're going to kick Slytherin's butt this season!" panted a sweating Harry. "I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he gets a load of all of our new plays!" exclaimed Harry once again, excitement showing all over his face.  
  
"I am so tired, I could fall asleep right here if I wanted to." Said Ron. "Hey 'Mione, are you reading that book again?" said an amused Ron. Hermione lifted up her head from the book and shook her head before saying "If you boys can play the same Quidditch moves over and over again, then I am allowed to read whatever book, however many times I wish to read it. Even though she was trying to prove her point on book reading, she set the book down on a desk and sat back in her chair to see what Ron had to say.  
  
To her surprise Ron lifted his hands up in defeat to tell her she won. "I am not going to fight with you tonight, 'Mione. Read that book if you want to, I was just curious." Their gazes locked for a few seconds and were only blocked when Harry stepped in to look open-mouthed at his two best friends that were goggling at each other. "Now, if you two are done, I am going to sleep." Hermione blushed slightly, as the tips of Ron's ears went a shade of red almost identical to his hair, as they did when he was embarrassed or fumbled.  
  
"Are you coming Ron?" Harry started up the stairs when Ron finally came to his senses and followed him up the stairs into the boy's dormitory after wishing Hermione a goodnight. Harry was still amazed, as were everyone else who still remained in the common room that Ron had given up on what would have been an agonizing row.  
  
She turned back towards the fireplace and smiled kindly at the warming fireplace, thinking about what just happened. When Hermione thought Ron was growing up, she never would have guessed he would be stopping their usual fights to give into Hermione's judgements. Next thing you know, he's going to be doing his own homework. No, thought Hermione, that may be too soon an assumption. She did have to face the facts that he was growing up into a very handsome young man. When the trio walked through the halls many girls did double takes just to take a second glance at Ron Weasley, which did make her a little, jealous that they would even look at him. Although she didn't like the fact that he was growing away from her, she still smiled to herself that he would stop a fight for her.  
  
Back up in the boy's dormitory, Harry was still goggling at Ron, wondering where that came from. "Are you going to tell me why you stopped you and Hermione from fighting like you usually do?" questioned Harry. He turned around half-dressed when he heard no reply to stare at Ron who was looking down at his feet bemused.  
  
"Oh, I just didn't really feel like getting into it tonight, that's all, you know? It's not as fun as it looks to fight with the girl-" For Ron had stopped mid-sentence, not wanting what he was going to say be said aloud. Before Ron even noticed he had stopped Harry had finished his sentence for him.  
  
"The girl you've loved since first year?" laughed Harry. Ron's jaw dropped down to the floor and Ron tried to hush Harry up so none of the other five boys in the dormitory who were sleeping would hear. "It's alright you know Ron? The entire school knows that you've liked her. That is except you and Hermione."  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" said Ron who was looking anywhere but at his best friend. "I don't love 'Mione, she's like a little sister to me. With that Ron pulled back the hanging on his four poster bed and crawled into it to stop that conversation from going elsewhere.  
  
After he knew Harry and the others were all finally asleep, he climbed out of bed and sat on the windowsill overlooking Hogwart's grounds. The moonlight hit the lake at a beautiful angle and it shone across the ground, illuminating everything. Every time Ron thought about telling Hermione, or at least admitting to Harry, that he loved her it gave him a bad ache in the pit of his stomach, which made him re-think it through. He did love her though. A lot. He loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, helped him with his homework when he waited until the very last second, and he loved her beauty. Her beauty was endless to him, and he got so jealous when other guys even stole a glance her way.  
  
Harry was right though, and he knew it too. He had to tell Hermione, before he lost her for good. He waited six long years to tell her, and it had to be done soon. How would he tell her though? His thoughts progressed into the early hours of the morning, but luckily since tomorrow was Saturday he would not have to worry about what time he got up  
  
.  
  
Ron awoke with a start at the sound of Neville Longbottom's hangings around his bed clang open. Before Ron could get up Neville raced across the room, still hanging on trying to fit his right slipped onto his foot, he was out the door and down the steps immediately. He dressed into comfortable robes, and headed down to see who was still in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The only people left were a group of gossiping seventh year girls, Harry, and over in a corner of the couch sat Hermione, book propped up against a pillow. That aching feeling of nausea arrived once again in his stomach when he reasoned to tell Hermione how he felt. "Morning 'Mione, Harry." Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. Ron traded his Weasley, crooked smile and turned to Harry. "Working on any new plays I should know about?"  
  
"Nope, none so far." Harry replied, smiling when he saw Ron was still looking at Hermione when he asked him his question. Harry raised his eyebrows, questioning his longingly gaze at Hermione. "Hungry?" asked Harry to the both of them.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice!" Hermione laughed at this and shook her head while smirking. "Don't you ever think about anything else but your stomach?" As she walked out of the portrait hole, he looked at her trotting across the hall he shook his head.  
  
"I do, as a matter of face. I think about you." To his amazement she turned around and asked what he had just said but he accused her of hearing things and pretended to be looking at the portraits along the hall.  
  
Hermione had heard what he had said, but thought he was joking. Under her breath you could hear her say, "I wish you meant it, and I wouldn't have to hide it either." Only loud enough for herself to hear and a portrait of a young girl who curtsied and looked thoughtfully in her direction.  
  
As soon as they all entered the Great Hall, ignoring all of the Slytherin's comments, and were sitting at their own table, Ron was the first one to dig into the delicious breakfast. Along the tables were: eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pumpkin juice, and about every breakfast assortment you could ever ask for. That was how they prepared food at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; they cooked everything you could think of.  
  
Ron was noting Hermione's every move. The way she tossed her hair back so it would not get in the way of her food, how even though it was a Saturday she still had a book set against a jug of pumpkin juice, and the way she crinkled up her forehead when she was concentrating very hard on a topic, he could sit there for days staring at her. Before long, when Ron was admiring her facial features, his twin brother's, George and Fred, came up from behind and scared him to death. "Hey little brother, you can close your mouth now." Piped up Fred.  
  
"Yeah," said George. "Wouldn't want to get any drool on the table, now would we?" joked George again. Hermione had noticed what they said, and tried not to giggle or blush, but failed greatly. Nevertheless, continued to read her book, and ignore the comments that they were insisting that were true. As soon as they left she put her book down on the table, still smiling and said trying not to laugh "Well, that was the most interesting conversation I have ever heard you and your brother's have."  
  
Ron sat up straight and glared at the twins, who just smiled and waved. "Yeah, I hope you know none of that was true." Said Ron, who was still fuming with embarrassment that the two boys had put upon him. Ron's ears were so red now, that they looked like they were about to explode right off his head!  
  
Hermione tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject, even though she was hurt that he didn't like her that way, jus as a friend. A friend, like always. She excused herself to the most likely place she would spend a Saturday morning...ahem afternoon.  
  
Harry walked away from his long conversation of Quidditch with Ron's youngest sister, Ginny Weasley. He sat down across from Ron, noticing his pitiful face of gloom. Harry didn't want to interrupt such in-depth thoughts, but he had to know what was the matter. "Anything I can help you with, mate?"  
  
Ron slowly lifted his head and Harry could make out the words clearly enough to know what they were. His lips had shaped the form of 'Mione. "Oh brother, did you tell her? She couldn't hate you! I mean she has got to like you, everyone else knows it! What did she say?!?!  
  
"Hey, hey, now! Don't go assuming things, buddy!" Harry's face broke from scare into a moke of curiosity so quickly it was alarming.  
  
"You did tell her didn't you? I mean you sat here for an hour or so, just talking." Harry laughed at this. "Actually, it looked like Fred and George were doing most of the talking for you." When Harry saw that Ron wasn't laughing along with him, he had an idea. "Did they tell her?"  
  
"No one told her. They embarrassed me so bad, that I lost all of my confidence and didn't get a chance to tell her. She flew off to the library like usual when things got awkward and uncomfortable." Said an extremely nervous Ron. "I didn't tell her! She will never know that I have loved her since the first day I met her, when her and her bossy self came in here looking for Neville's toad!" His eyes were about the size of two large galleons at this point, realizing he had said too much, he clapped one hand over his mouth, while Harry started to laugh insanely.  
  
Through chokes of laughter, Harry finally managed to say "You-admit-you- love-her!" Ron was as red as his hair, now, and if possible, he was redder! Harry jumped up out of his seat, still laughing, and left the Great Hall, leaving Ron to sit by himself at the end of the table, to think.  
  
Ron Weasley had just admitted to himself and his best friend that he loved Hermione Granger, best friend of six years. He had to tell her soon, and tonight the deed would be done. No matter how many people teased him for his undying love for her, he had to let her know, instead of everyone else around them. This was a big step for Ron now, and tonight, in the Gryffindor common room it would happen. When he, Harry, and Hermione were the only ones left, he would badger Harry to leave and he would tell her, then and there. There was on problem though: How was he to do it... 


	2. Ron's Confessionals

**Chapter Two: Confessions**

Hermione woke up to the soft chirping of a cardinal that had perched itself on the Girls' Dormitory windowsill. She groaned at be woken up so early, she could tell it wasn't yet five in the morning by the way the sun wasn't quite risen yet. After lying awake for a couple minutes she slowly rose up and slipped a silky lavender robe over her night dressings and headed downstairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

The fire was already crackling, and it was pulling her towards it. She set herself in one of her three favorite squashy armchairs that sat themselves in front of the fire. The blanket which usually hung over the couch was now wrapped around her and she was curled up cozily. She began to stare at the flames which made her very groggy and she once more fell soundlessly asleep.

Ron jerked up so suddenly that he almost toppled out of his four-poster bed. He had been having a very vivid dream of him confessing his undying love for his best friend, Hermione. She had rejected him in such a way that all of the courage and confidence he had mustered the night before was gone. He could never tell her his true feelings, for it might jeopardize their friendship, and even if she didn't love him the way he loved her, he still wanted to be her friend.

This had woken Ron up completely and after replaying the thoughts and images of Hermione turning him down he thought 'enough is enough' and got out of bed. All of the other boys were still sleeping, and the sound of Neville's noticeable snores filled the room. He pulled a pair of comfortable pajama pants over his boxers and headed out of the room.

Someone was already in the common room because he heard a sigh of someone sleeping, and the fact that he could see the outline of their body gave it away. The person he least expected to be there was asleep very cutely curled up in the chair dead center in front of the fireplace. Hermione Granger lay curled up with the blanket falling ever so slowly off of her. He draped the blanket over her once more and smiled because he swore she had smiled in her sleep.

She had changed so much since first year that she was barely recognizable as the same know-it-all she used to be. The hair that was once bushy and untamed was now sleek and the curls were full and bouncy. He could watch her sleep for eternity. The dazzling flames were playing at her face, and this made her look twice as beautiful as usual. A small curl now fell into her face and he loosely tucked it behind her ear.

Ron loved everything about this girl. The way she blushed when he would offer her his jacket, the determination that struck her eye when she studied, her smile that could make him melt, he loved her. She wasn't like all of the prissy or pretty girls that Hogwarts was filled with. She was special. She was modest and didn't think anything of herself, but Ronald Weasley admired and loved everything about her, down to the very last minor detail about her. She would never love him though. Never. She probably liked Harry. He was famous, had money, and was the all in all cutie that the girls went after. He wished that she would love him and that they could have mor ethan just a friendship, but that's not how it worked.

Knowing that it must have been a while and that the sun was fully risen above the mountains around Hogwarts he slumped into another chair and stared into the flames. He didn't want her to know just yet, he had to prepare, even if everyone else in the school already knew their feelings towards each other. He wished that they didn't fight as much, so they could have interesting conversations like she did with other boys in and out of their house.

The next time he stole a quick glance in Hermiones's direction she had peeked one eye open, and then after a few seconds she had sat up with both eyes fully open. She jumped out of shock when she saw Ron sitting there next to her.

"Oh! Ron! What are you doing down here so early? I didn't notice you." said Hermione showing how surprised she was. That was it, she didn't notice him, nor would she ever notice him.

Ron was taken aback by her sudden outburst and was shook out of his daydream of her actually feeling the same way about him and he did her. "What? Oh, sorry 'Mione. I just thought I would come down here because I couldn't sleep. I didn't think anyone would be down here." he replied slowly a blush creeping up in his cheeks. Since we haven't any classes, anything planned for us today? Us, as in Harry, you, and I." he added noting to himself to think before he spoke.

"Hm, how about a walk down to Hagrid's hut?" she asked. Then she answered her own question. "No, never mind, he'll be planning for tomorrow's lesson plan."

Ron placed a finger to the tip of his chin to show he was thinking very hard on this subject. "I know! How about we all take a nice long walk around the school grounds and check out everything?" asked Ron hopefully.

Hermione jumped up after saying two words that simply gave Ron the chills from the way he said it. Sounds Great. As she ran up the steps back into the Girls' Dormitory he followed suit, taking this as a hint that he should do the same and go get ready. He walked up the steps into his ow dormitory two steps at a time so he could change quickly for breakfast. He thought all the boys would still be asleep, because they usually sleep in on a Sunday. Harry was sitting on the end on the window looking out onto the grounds. He turned when Ron walked in, Ron didn't feel the need to say anything to him, but Harry obviously did.

Mate...Why are you looking so happy?" questioned Harry. Ron's grin spread at the mention of it and he thought about him and Hermione's conversation between just the two of them rarlier that same morning. "Oh my gosh! You told her didn't you?! You told Hermione that you loved her and she said she loved you too!??! I knew it, I knew it!"

Ron's eyes grew huge and motioned Harry to stop before everyone else in the dormitory who was already stirring to wake up and that would lead to odd questioning. "No, no, no. Don't give your hopes up, Harry. I haven't told her anything yet, but she was down there, and we did talk.

Harry found nothing special about this and just plainly as anything said "You have conversations with everyday, what's the big deal?"

"You don't get it, that conversation it was just us, and it was...special." Ron said with a goofy look on his face. Harry rolled his eyes and asked what they planned on doing after breakfast as they got dressed. "Well, I suggested a walk around the grounds to Hermione, and she thought it was a great idea." Another smile plastered itself upon his face, but Harry couldn't see because Ron was turned around changing. "But I was thinking..." This got Harry's attention and he urged Ron to tell him what exactly he was thinking. "Maybe, if you really, really wanted me to tell her how I feel..."

"You mean that you have been madly in love with her from day one on the Hogwarts's Express?" chimed in Harry. Ron ignored this and went on.

"Do you think you could make up some absurd excuse to stay behind and while we're walking I could tell her?"

By now Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Yes!" he squealed making the other boys in the room stir and roll over.

Ron shook his head disapprovingly. "You have got to stop hanging out with Ginny!" Harry threw a pillow from his own bed at Ron, who dodged it using his quick reflexes he earned from Quidditch. "Okay, so what is your excuse to leave going to be once we leave the Great Hall? I can bring up the subject of where we go next, and then you have to decline it because..."

"Because I have to go make new tactics for the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game since I am captain." Ron shook his head to show he agreed and led the way down into the common room where Hermione already was sitting, as always, reading a book. They didn't get to catch a glimpse of the cover or name because as soon as she heard someone coming she quickly shut the book wit ha loud SLAM and put it aside.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Hermione knowingly. "Don't have to ask my twice!" blurted our Ron who had a wide but wicked grin on his face. Hermione giggled at this and walked towards the portrait hole. Ron made himself move faster and got to the door before anyone else to hold it open for her. They all headed down to the Great Hall with conversation about S.P.E.W. Breakfast paced rather dully, although they have been there for six years the variety and the taste of the foods still amazes them. As soon as they exited the Great Hall Harry winked at Ron as a sign to start 'the plan.'

"Where to next? How about that walk Harry, 'Mione?" said Ron succeeding in task one of their plan they had discussed in their dormitory that morning.

Here came Harry's part. "Nope. Sorry guys, I have to go work on some new Quidditch tactics so we can beat Slytherin next Monday."

"Oh. Well, 'Mione? You still up for a walk around the grounds?" asked Ron with a tone of hopefulness. He hoped she wouldn't back out now that Harry couldn't come. But, he doubted that she would want to go with just him.

"Of course!" she replied and once again Ron held the door after bidding their good-byes and adding another wink in Harry's direction. No one talked for a while because over the years since they had become friends they built a special bond in which they didn't have to speak to have an actual conversation with each other. They walked past Hagrid's Hut with a small wave, the Whomping Willow, and then they came to the lake and Ron thought 'Well, it's now or never.'

"'Mione, I have got to tell you something I have waited to tell you since first year." This gave Hermione a bad feeling and she thought that he had found out that she loved him and he didn't want to be her friend anymore. She shook her head to tell him to go on, hoping her thought were wrong. "You have changed so much since I met you on the train coming here for the first time. You aren't the bossy know-it-all girl who I used to fight and bicker with everyday." He now took her hands and looked at her up and down. "You are so beautiful, and I am lucky to have you as my best friend."

Hermione knew it, he was trying to let her down easy and not hurt her feelings too much. "Since we had to battle the Mountain Troll in first year, I wanted to be the knight and shining armor that saved you. I wanted to be the one to protect you." He blushed and looked into her eyes to finish. He saw tears threatening to fall, but he had to do this. He had already started and he had to finish and ignore the lurch of guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach. "I was devastated and heartbroken when you were petrified in second year and wanted to help you so badly, and in third year I was proud that you helped Harry rescue Buckbeak and Sirius." Tears were now falling slowly down her cheeks and she was biting her lip, like the did when she got nervous. "Then, in fourth year when you were taken underwater and 'Vicky' sorry...Viktor" Ron said through gritted teeth "was supposed to save you, I don't know what I would have done without you, if he wasn't able to get there in time. I knew I had no chance with you once you met him, that's why I chose to tease you about him rather then tell you my true feelings.

He started up his speech once more. "After seeing you duel with the dementors and work so hard to try and find Sirius again in the Department of Mysteries, I knew you didn't need me to be there for you any longer. I knew that you didn't need me anymore because you were growing up and I watched you grow and watched my love for you grow as well." He took a deep breath and still ignored the lurch of guilt as he saw yet more tears running down her face. "What I am trying to say 'Mione, it that I love you. I always have loved you and I can't help but to continue loving you. You are amazing in each and every way and I just wanted you to know that."

Hermione know opened her mouth to reply. "Ron-""No, it's okay I know you don't feel the same way, I just really need to get that off my chest."

"No, Ron, wait! I'm crying becauseI loe you too! What in the world took you so long to come around!"

"You mean it? You love me too?" When Hermione shook her head yes indicating that she too loved him. He grabbed her waist and puled her into the tightest and closest hug ever spinning her around. She was so surprised at this they almost fell into the lake. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, as if they were searching for some sort of answer. They got closer...and closer still until their lips brushed against each others testing. They both out more effort into it and unleashed all of the passion that was behind their bodies for six long years. The kiss was so simple and innocent but it meant so much.

They both headed back inside to tell Harry the news and Ron offered her his hand and as they passed people in the halls no one looked the least bit surprised. Even the teachers gave them a look like everyone-knew-they-would-end-up-together. When they entered the portrait hole saying the password 'Dueling' they found Harry and Ginny playing a game of Wizarding Chess.

Harry gave Ron a look asking him if he told her or not and Ron just smiled. "Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I are officially a couple." Ginny squealed and after a bunch of hugging and congratulating the couple spent their first couple minutes together watching Harry and Ginny play game after game of Wizarding Chess whispering in each others ears and cuddling.


	3. Snow covered Love

Everytime I Wondered

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but if it could be arranged, Harry and I could use a couple hours to ourselves! Wink wink!

The next couple days were pure heaven for the new couple. If you saw one of them, the other one was right by their side. Harry was very happy for these two lovebirds and often told them "Get a room!" It's not like everyone didn't expect them together though. The first week of their relationship they had random people, who they never even knew, walk up to them and say something like "We all saw it coming!" or "We knew it would happen sometime, took you guys long enough!"

The next week flew by, and the first Hogsmeade trip of their sixth year was getting closer. Friday night, the night before the trip to Hogsmeade Ginny and Harry were spotted in one of the armchairs cuddling, they also were a new couple and were not afraid to be seen in front of Ron anymore, for, he was never concentrating on them anyway. Ginny sat herself on top of Harry's lap and had her head resting in the crook of his neck whispering suggesting things into his ear. They had never been so happy. The clock struck eleven thirty when they actually acknowledged the other couple, awaking them from their quiet love revere.

Hermione and Ron had spread out a Gryffindor blanket, that Hermione had fallen asleep with the day they had become a couple. They had spread it out in front of the fireplace and Ron had his arm around her waist, and he head was on his chest. They were both gazing into each other's eyes and speaking in low whispers, about how much they loved each other, and old memories they would never forget. They could have gone on for hours but Ginny cleared her throat and Harry began to speak. "Sorry to interrupt you, as we know you guys are never together enough," said Harry with a large amount of sarcasm In his voice. When he had gotten their attention he finished his sentence. "Are we all going to go into Hogsmeade together?"

Hermione was the first to speak, "I suppose so, I figured we would grab a butterbeer before anything." She was now rolled onto her stomach in between Ron's legs. She spoke with her head turned on its side. Ron's long fingers entwined in her hair has he pulled random pieces out and brushed them softly out of her face. "Is there anything you want to see, sweetie?," asked Hermione looking at Ron.

"As long as I'm with you the only thing I need to see is you by my side, love." Hermione smiled and blushed while she pushed herself up to give me a slow kiss on the lips. The kiss was not as innocent as it usually was as Ron traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance. Hermione happily obliged and slightly opened her mouth to allow his inside, she replaced his mouth with her tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron's arms were around her waist as she straddled his lap. Harry and Ginny had never seen the this intimate before in public and gazed open-mouthed at them. Luckily, they were the only ones in the common room that late at night and no one would see them. Hermione's hand caressed Ron's back, as Ron let out a soft moa into her mouth.

"I'm sure we could leave if you wanted us to." said Harry amused by the scene in front of him. They pulled apart instantly and wiped their now swollen lips and blushed. "I thought you'd had to stop sometime for air, but I never thought you guys could go on that long with no air. What do you think, Ginny? Is that a record or what?

"Well, Mr. Potter I think it could be. As long as they didn't suck each other's faces off.," added Ginny with a nice slurping sound, and her and Harry both burst out laughing.

The tip if Ron's ears turned red and Hermione said "Very funny, almost forgot to laugh, Ha Ha." she said being very sarcastic. "As for going into the village tomorrow, I need to stop and buy some more quills, ink pots, and a couple sheets of parchment." Everyone rolled their eyes muttering something about who would have guessed. When Ron yawned and put a hand through his already ruffled hair, Hermione broke the silence once more. "I'm tired too, sweetie, I think I am going to go to sleep now if you don't mind." Ron shook his head to reply as no, "Not at all, I'll walk you to your dormitory." She smiled and thanked him. They used a team effort to fold the blanket and put it back on the end of the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck ad embraced him in a warm hug and gently kissed his lips. "Goodnight , love" he said as he placed a small yet loving kiss on her forehead and waited for her to reach the top of the staircase before dreamily walking up his own.

"That boy has got it bad.," said Harry to Ginny, after hearing the closing of the boys' dormitories.

The next morning Hermione woke up and took a shower after having a wonderful nights sleep. She blow dried her hair and let her natural curls fall loosely to frame her face. She put on her favorite Abercrombie and Fitch muggle jeans along with a pale pink sweater, and finished it up with a pair of matching shoes. She looked out the window facing the Qudditch pitch and watched the snow fall down gracefully.

When she finally reached the bottom on the staircase Ginny walked up to her and complimented her new outfit, and vice versa. Ron was sitting on the couch half asleep when she sat down next to him placing a kiss on his cheek. "Good Morning!," she said before bending her knees and placing her head in his lap. "Ready for a great day?," she asked a grin plastered on her face.

"Ready but tired." She laughed and said typical guys under her breath. They all skipped breakfast in the Great Hall to get something in Hogsmeade, after may complaints from Ron. The all gave their slip to the scary caretaker, Mr. Filch and left after her swiftly smelled Harry, searching for Dungbombs as he had since fifth year.

The village was filled with laughter and crunching of people walking through the snow. They walked into the Three Broomsticks, as ordered four Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta, and drank them rather fast due to the cold weather. They decided to take a walk down the road and see what there was to do. Ron was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye as each small snowflake fell on her eyelashes and she abruptly shivered. Ron came up behind her and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, while rubbing her arms for warmth. "Are you sure? Aren't you cold too?" He put his hands up to tell her it was fine and he said that she needed it more than he did. She smiled and thanked him and they were off.

Harry and Ginny walked in front of them finger entwined talking. Ro's arm was draped over Hermione's shoulders, and her arm was wrapped around his waist as they walked. "It's beautiful out here you know?" asked Hermione to Ron.

"Not half as beautiful as you are, 'Mione." She smiled and set her head on his chest as he kissed the snowflake on her nose sweetly. They were only pulled apart when she went into the store to buy school supplies as Harry and Ginny waited outside. Ron offered to carry Hermione's bags, but she refused, but Ron took one of them anyways. "Are you ready to head back up to the school?" he asked them all.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm starved anyways!" said Ron. Hermione laughed and replaced her arm around his waist and walked back up laughing with her boyfriend. Boy did she love that guy, and boy did she love the sound of her boyfriend.

!You like it? Not enough fluff? Too much? Please review and give me your thoughts! I've had so much fun writing this and I hope you like reading it. If you want to read another good fanfic read "The Other Half" by MoonGoddessSerenity! Love you all!!


	4. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot. So none of them belong to me...yet..tee hee! R/R!

It had been about a week since Ron and Hermione's "hook-up," and the love hadn't changed a bit. Harry was just now getting used to his two best friends dating, but it was great fun. The always did things together. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione could double date as they wished, and could hang out together without one of them feeling left out. When people saw the love that they shared towards each other jealousy struck like a bolt of lightening. It wasn't easy to find this kind of love, but they did, and no way were they going to let it slip between their delicate little fingers.

Thanksgiving was tomorrow, and Hogwarts was as festive as ever! The bright orange pumpkins that they grew and turned into jack-o-lanterns were glowing with a Thanksgiving glow. The Great Hall smelled of pies, turkeys, mashed potatoes, and in the air lingered a spirit of thankfulness. The feast would be tomorrow night and then they would all return very full to their dormitories for a bit of fun. Fred and George aren't the only pranksters around you know!

Everyone woke up Thanksgiving morning to smell the house-elves "slave labor" as Hermione would say. It smelled delicious, and if Crabbe and Goyle could eat the air, I bet you twn dollars that they would! Classes were cancelled due to the holidays so they were free to do as they wished for the day. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand through the Great oak doors into the crisp November air. The breeze was gentle on their faces but not too cold. Everyone was smiling, because around the holidays, with your friends, no one could be happier could they. As they headed over to their favorite beech tree and sat down on a blanket Ron had conjured up Hermione sighed.

"What wrong?" asked Ron feeling concerned, as to what was wrong with her. "What? Oh, nothing, it's just so beautiful out here." She gestured toward the chilly lake and warm colored leaves and she twirled a particularly orangy one in between her two fingers. "Not as beautiful as you are, love." replied Ron as suave as ever. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and nestled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and took off his coat as he had done in Hogsmeade and draped it over her shoulders for warmth. She nuzzled in closer supplying a lot of warmth to Ron's abdomen.

The air become more chilly and a gust of wind swept past them making Ron's scarlet and gold scarf tickle the tip of Hermione's nose. She giggled and attempted to comb out her hair from her face with her hands. Ron swatted her hand away and gently ran his fingers through her hair and set his chin on her head. It was perfect he though. Just perfect.

Dumbledore had requested that everyone wore their dress robes to the feast so they would be as festive as the decorations everyone worked so hard to put up. Everyone left an hour earlier than usual to get ready, just like they did for the Yule Ball back in fourth year. Ron was waiting at the end of the girls' dormitory steps in his midnight blue dress robes that Fred and George had bought, no lace. He fiddled with his collar in nervousness as the door opened. Hermione stood at the top beaming with her pearly whites. She wore light purple, lavender dress robes for the occasion and her hair was in a very loose clip carrying half of her dainty hair. She smiled at Ron as his jaw dropped.

"'Mione! You look absolutely stunning!" he grinned with his heartwarming lopsided smile he used ever so often. "You clean up pretty good, as well, Mr. Weasley. Ron laughed and bowed to her toes. "Ms. Granger would you care to escort me to the delightful feast, hm?" asked Ron offering her his arm.

"It would be my pleasure." She linked arms and they laughed and headed out. They met up with Harry and Ginny in the entrance hall. Ginny looked amazing in her baby-blue ones accompanied by Harry who wore bottled green robes that looked great with his rich green colored eyes. They all entered together laughing and joking, and being in the holiday spirit. The feast was amazingly delicious as everyone tucked in and ate well over one helping. Ron looked as he was in heaven with all of the food on his plate in front of him.

The door that was open leading outside to the grounds looked very inviting so as everyone else walked back up to their respective common rooms Ron pointed over to where the door was and Hermione followed. Hermione traced the lily's with her hand as he led the way to the lake. "Mmm" was the only word Hermione could think of. "I love the way it feels out here at night." The water was rushing against shoreline as they walked over to the edge. "What is it with us and walks, eh?" said Ron. "It's always magical when we're out here alone. It's amazing. Almost as amazing as you look tonight." said Ron a blush creeping into his cheeks. He turned to her and faced her, with her hands in his. They both gazed into each others eyes lovingly and she smiled. "You know I love everything about you, down to the very last detail." She nodded for him to go on and he obliged. "The way you crinkle your nose when you are researching something, the way you gaze into the fire pretending to read a book but just pondering on each though that goes through that pretty little mind of yours. You are the single most best thing in this world, that has ever happened to me. If you never became my girlfriend, it wouldn't matter." She looked hurt at this but smiled as he continued. "It wouldn't matter because you were already in my heart, and forever will be."

"Ron that's so romantic!" replied Hermione a single tear rushing it's way down her face and hanging on the bottom of her left cheek. "It's true thought, 'Mione. You bring the happiness into my life and I would never let harms way ever touch a single hair on your head. If there was one thing that I wouldn't be complete without it would be you." He kissed her on the lips delicately and smoothly and dropped one hand and led the other one out of the grounded and back up to Gryffindor common room.

As they said the password (Ginger Snaps) to the Fat Lady and entered they heard laughs. The entered the common room and saw tons of food they must have nicked from the kitchens, and the students in a circle. They both grabbed a butterbeer and joined in. "What are we doing?" Ron asked Seamus who seemed to be leading all of this. "We're going around in the circle and pulling names out of the hat and saying something that their grateful for about that person in which you have chosen." Seamus said. "You go first Ron." Ron picked up the first name in the hat which read his lovely girlfriend's name, Hermione Granger. "Hermione, I am grateful that you love me as much as I love you, and that nothing will ever sever the love that we share." He finished with a bunch of 'Aws' and 'get a room' from the boys in the house. Hermione blushed and kissed his cheek. She pulled out a name "Ginny, I am grateful that I have the very best friend anyone could ever ask for, and that you are always there for me when need be." Ginny said thanks and the game continued until everyone in the house was done.

"I'm going to bed" said Lavender closely followed by Parvati. "Hm, I guess I should be getting to be too," said Hermione yawning tiredly. "Goodnight my darling, Ron. I loved every word you spoke to me tonight, no one has ever showed such desire for my love before, and I thank you for that." she said placing a slow kiss on his lips. He tucked the loose curls that had fallen from her clip back behind her ears. "I love you, my 'Mione." he said kissing her forehead. "I love you too, sweetie." she headed up the steps and when the door finally closed at the top she leaned against it and sighed. As Ron had said earlier. Everything seemed perfect. Just Perfect.

!You likey? Lol, so do you guys like it so far? I hope to continue, but if you guys don't like it tell me. Please review or I won't know whether to go on or not. Christmas should be good!!! If you read and Review COOKIES TO ALL!!! Love you guys! -Maggie!


	5. SnickorEaters

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, okay! I swear I'll give the Harry Potter characters back! ..Soon enough.

The days went by as uneventful as the last, but the love continued. Halloween wasn't over yet, Dumbledore decided to make a muggle tradition now. Trick-or-Treating, or as Ron had called it at dinnertime when Dumbledore first announced this, Snick-or-Eating. "What in the world is Snick-or-Eating?" Ron asked stupidly. "No, Ron," Hermione protested. "It's Trick-or-Treating, a muggle tradition used on Halloween. The children dress up in costumes, and go door to door asking for candy. It's gets the name because when they open the door you say "Trick-or-Treat."

Everyone was very excited about this. It wasn't going to be exactly the same, the decided to add a Hogwarts' flare. The prefects would stand at the doors of the first floor and they first, second, and third years only would trick-or-treat. Since Hermione and Ron were prefects again this year, they would have Halloween duties as well as the prefects from other houses. Ron wasn't excited at all about dressing up, Hermione on the other hand was ecstatic! They were going to do a couple costume as Peter Pen and Wendy. Ron's costume was all green. E wore the tights that showed of his muscular legs in a tint of green and he wore a feather on the tip of his pointed green hat. The leotard Hermione made him wore was rather right and also showed off his abs from Quidditch. Hermione's costume on the other hand was simple and gorgeous. She wore a long nightdress is a pure white color that touched her toes slightly and ruffled at the bottom. Her sleeves were kind of puffy and curled. At the top of the nightdress was a cute design with roses and bows.

They looked so adorable together! Ron's hat kept falling off sideways and hitting Hermione's hair that was in a bun on top of her head with a single curl on the left cheek that came past her chin. The doors that Dumbledore had chosen for the couple coincidentally were right next door to each other. Hermione had the empty Charms classroom, and Ron had an extra empty classroom that was in no use towards the school.

The gathered what they needed and headed towards their destinations and waited for the treaters. In Hermione's hand she held a jack-o-lantern, but not a muggle one. It was flowing on it's own with a very happy face, that said "Say please" every time a hand entered it. Ron's on the other hand was complete opposite. It was a bright orange one with a frightening face on it that yelled "Now, get out of here!" every time a hand even came close to touching it. The night dragged on slowly, but everyone was having a great time nonetheless. One particular moment a first year attempted to come over to Hermione very timidly and Hermione motioned them forward."It's okay, I don't bite, I'm a prefect of Gryffindor." she said sweetly. The girl took a step backwards and in the smallest of voices she spoke. "My mommy back in Ofxowdshwire (Oxfordshire) told me never to talk to strangers." Hermione smiled gently and said "That's okay. Here, does this help? I'm Hermione Granger. I'm sixteen and half and am very please to meet you, erm-"She could not finish her sentence, for, she didn't know the child's name. "Courtney (Ha Artimis lol) Snowcap." she said and smiled. AS she headed toward Hermione she spoke once more. "It's very nice to meet you Hermione" and as she took the candy and slightly jumped as the lantern spoke she said "Thank you very much!"

It was Hermione's turn to jump when Ron came up behind her and whispered "That was very sweet, you are really good with kids." She smiled and blushed at the same time and replied in a soft voice "How could you not be nice to a kid that cute." She nodded toward the Angel (Courtney) who was now skipping with her flowing blonde hair dangling behind her. He smiled and kissed her cheek and returned to her designated place and stretched his arm forward offering a rather small third year candy, and laughed when he actually screamed when the lantern talked as Hermione's had. The night was about over, well the trick-or-treating was at least. However, the party had just begun in Gryffindor common room that night. Again food and drinks filled the room once more and a circle was formed in the middle of the room. Ginny who had also dressed up with Ron and Hermione, as TinkerBell, and Harry as Captain Hook was circling inside the circle talking in a mischevious voice. She was explaining the ruled of truth or dare to the remaining Gryffindors. "You may not quit once you are included in the game, and you have to do the dare or tell the biggest secret you have." The whispers filled the room excitedly as the game began.

Ginny was the first to go, and as she called out the name of her first victim she smiled so widely and evilly it made him quiver. "My dear older brother, Ron, truth or dare?" She said. "Um, truth." Her smile faded as she murmured "Chicken" under her breath. "Alright, bucko, Is it true that you kissed a picture of Hermione the night before the Yule Ball in fourth year, "practicing" while moaning her name?"

She giggled with the other people in the room. His ears turned bright red, almost as red as his hair if not the same color as he said "Yes" and looked sympathetically to Hermione for support. She mouthed "It's Okay" but laughed along with them, because you have to admit, that's kind of sad to be doing. She tried to straighten her face by the look on Ron's face, and she said sorry, but it was too late. "Hermione, truth or dare?" She looked sort of frightened by the look he had plastered on his face. You know what it showed? It showed a pure seeking of revenge. "Dare." "Oh feeling lucky are we? I think not, tsk tsk, you should know better Ms.Granger."

"Just get on with it okay!" Roared Ginny. "I dare you to" he paused for a moment to muster a laugh and continued "Give Ginny a lapdance." he said simply. A look of horror crossed both Ginny and Hermione's faces. He motioned for her to go forward and timidly as it was she proceeded.

Ron conjured up a muggle song her heard a couple of girls talking about called "Dirrty", by Chrsitina A. (No idea how to spell her last name sorry.) The music came on and Hermione said this stays in this common room very seriously. She lowered herself onto Ginny's lap and did a sort of "booty dance." Her body rolled and twisted in ways that seemed and looked impossible as Ginny sat there and closed her eyes. The song ended and they all clapped and were cat-calling."Yeah, yeah, oh so funny. Wait until I get one of you!" Everyone stopped laughing until harry was the one with the last laugh and opened his eyes and wiped away the tears of laughter and looked around confused at why he was the only one who laughed.

"Harry, you're brave aren't you, truth or dare?" said Hermione in a wicked voice. "Yes and dare." he said simply not looking forward to the consequences of his actions. "Alright then Mr.Potter, I dare you to kiss Seamus' butt." Harry looked up and said "Literally?" Hermione kept a straight face and spoke slowly but simply "Literally." She said suppressing a giggle. Harry stood up silently and walked over to Seamus. He muttered something that sounded a bit like bend over now and let's get this over with. Seamus closed his eyes and bent over enough for Harry to kiss it. He lowered his head and since he was wearing Wizarding Robes it was hard to tell which part of the flat side was his back was his butt. It was hardly distinguishable, but he kissed what he thought was it. As soon as he lifted his head from it Hermione said very loudly and energetically "Missed It! Missed It! Now you gotta kiss it!" She laughed at her own jokes, and the covered it up by a cough. Harry once again lent in for a very quick kiss and actually got on the target this time.

The game ended very eventfully, and everyone headed up to their respected dormitories leaving only Peter and Wendy, or Ron and Hermione alone. The fire was burning inspiringly and the crackled filled the silent room. Hermione's head was rested on Ron's shoulder and Ron wrapped his arm around her playing with single glossy curls in between two fingers, twirling and retwirling the curls. She heaved a heavy sigh and lifted her head up to look into his dead ocean blue eyes and said "I had a great night tonight, it wouldn't have been the same without you, honey." She said sweetly kissing his cheek. He held her tightly and said "It was nothing compared to the wonderful evening I've had spending it with you." He said suavely. She lay her head back down and got comfortable as Ron spread the oh so warm Gryffindor blanket that they were now used to over themselves, and fell asleep. The warm fuzzy feeling the both felt wasn't the blanket, but inside their hears, where it would forever spend eternity.

!You likee? I had fun writing this story and I hope I get some more wonderful reviewers! Cookies for all who read and review. Also, if you're up for a great fanfic read The Other Half by MoonGoddessSerenity! Love Ya! -Maggie!

ShoutOuts:

Hogwarts-fanatic91- Thanks! I love to write fluff! Don't expect to enjoy them if you don't like reading it. You were great to review. COOKIES FOR YOU!!!

Nattieb-Don't worry the fluff will still keep coming, I am sorry if it doesn't come quick enough the cheerleading on both squads and schoolwork is really getting to me!


	6. Tag and Water Balloons

Disclaimer: Dear Reviewers, I will not give you all your precious Harry Potter characters that belong to J.K.Rowling back until you review.

Hermione blinked on eye open and peered around at her surrounding. She remembered the night before, and where she was. She lifted her head to look at her snoring boyfriend and tried not to laugh, He just looked so cute curled up next to her on the common room couch. His tousled hair framed his face perfectly as his eyelashes fluttered with every intake of breath. He lopsided grin that was usually on his face was silent, and calm. Something Ron never really showed. She nestled her head back into his chest and played with the design on his leotard. They had fallen asleep in the costumes. As she traced the patterns around his chest he suppressed a laugh. "That tickles you know." He stated clearly. Hermione jumped in surprise and leapt into his lap. He pulled her comfortably onto his lap while she straddled his lap. He pulled the blanket and wrapped it around both of them snugly as she set her head on his shoulder. "Sleep well, sweetie?"she asked more to his neck than his face. "I slept the best! Probably because you were with me the entire time." She smiled and kissed him.

The Sunday morning light crept in between the blinds in the common room and the sweet dew covered the window. She took the pillow she had gotten before she fell asleep in Ron's arm last night and jumped off his lap. She then placed the pillow in his lap and set her head on it. She turned so her stomach was facing upwards and shut her eyes reluctantly. Ron gently moved the few stray hairs out of her face and smiled. She was beautiful he thought to himself, she was his world. He thought about life before Hermione. The only wore he could think of that f it the description was incomplete. Incomplete without the love of his life there. The moment he set eyes on this now women he knew there was something special between them. He knew that if fate was truly what they implied it to be, they would come together some time.

She turned her body, now fully back asleep and nuzzled his lower chest. Her arms that she was laying on uncomfortably were not wrapped around his waist and he was playing with the rest of the stray hairs that lined her face. He was about to lean down and kiss her forehead when Harry opened the boys' dormitory door. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why didn't you come to sle-"Harry began but Ron silence him with a hand and nodded towards the sleeping form of Hermione. Harry smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Ron nodded in a boys manner, and Harry dropped his jaw, Ron dropped his jaw too and rapidly shook his head indicating Harry's dirty thought were wrong.

When Ron shook his head it had woken Hermione up and she sat up and leaned back on Ron for support since she had just waken up. She said hello and good morning to Harry, and kissed Ron good morning once again, not realizing she had already done so once before. She complained about being woken up and lay her head back down.

As she headed towards the window and pulled back the scarlet drapes letting the sun in fully. She opened the window slowly as it creaked she strained her ear. The window opened and a sudden breeze grazed her cheeks and she tilted her head to the side enjoying the feeling. Her hair flew back behind her making her look oh so cute from behind. A single bird came flying on the windowsill, it was a robin. She touched its beak and petted it awkwardly. He let out a low squeak and began a song. As it sang it's son Hermione quickly followed and began to softly sing as well. She was hoping the boys were engaged to deeply in conversation that they wouldn't notice, but when the bird hit a very high note and Hermione did too, they sure did notice.

"Wow! Hermione, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" exclaimed Harry enthusiastically. "I can't"She replied a blush creeping up to her cheeks. "I heard those notes you were singing along with the Robin, didn't you Ron?" Ron shook his head yes obviously still amazed by his girlfriend's singing that he had just witnessed for the very first time. She was even more amazing then he made her out to be in his thoughts. How wonderful was this girl, he questioned in his mind?

"I'm going to get dressed, I think we should spend the day outside, it's beautiful!" and with that she headed up to the girls' dormitory and changed. She walked out shortly with her hair pulled halfway back in a clamp clip with a glossy girl falling in her face. She wore tight but no too tight Abercrombie and Fitch jeans with a white Aeropostale V-neck open shirt with a burgundy tanktop underneath. On her feet she wore a plain pair of white flip flops her parents had bought her in Italy last summer.

Ron had changed as well and he wore a pair of khakis and a tight black t-shirt showing off his muscular build fairly well. They headed outdoors, as Hermione had suggested and started a game of tag. Hermione was it first because she got voted over with they guys, when obliged nonetheless. She chased them as fast as she could losing her shoes, but not caring. "Hey, come back here!" she yelled anxiously trying to catch Harry. Ron was behind a tree and she was after him next. "I'm going to tag you whether you like it or not!" she screamed after Ron. After she came really close to catching him she jumped on his back causing him to fall to the ground and she rolled over on top of him laughing hysterically. Between fits of laughs she managed to slip out "I-think-I-caught-you!" she laughed again and Ron did too. "I'd say so!" they both laughed and continued the game.

Ron was easily faster than Hermione so he gave her a couple minutes head start and when he got her he picked her up by the sides and lifting her into the air. She kicked and giggled like a person who went mad in Saint Mungo's. He finally set her down in the grass while he could catch his breath, that is, if he could stop laughing. Hermione was chasing after Harry who had yet to b caught and Hermione tagged him after about five or ten minutes of running as fast as she could. She then plopped right down beside Harry and Ron to catch her breath as well.

They all figured that they would most likely kneel over and croak if they were to play that game so gruesomely again, so they stopped. Ron and Harry had been plotting against Hermione and pulled out a bag of what seemed to be "books." Why would Ron and Harry carry books though? As Ron pulled out the first orange water balloon and Harry took out the dark blue one they both called Hermione's name, and as she turned around she was greeted with two splashes of water in the face. "Oh no you guys did not just throw those stupid immature water balloons at me!" Harry thought about that for a moment and then said "Yeah, actually, I think we did." He laughed and she grabbed a big red one as well and threw it straight for his head missing, but hitting the ground and splashing in his face and soaking his shoes and bottom of his pants.

She whipped the soaking wet hair out over her face and threw it back behind her shoulders. They were going to get it this time. She said a spell "Levitatam Levitato" and three balloons, that had to be the biggest of them all came zooming forward hitting them both dead center in the face. That was how it was supposed to be: Women always rule, especially when you're as smart as Hermione Jane Granger.

!Another Chapter in the same day! Woo, go me! I only got one review but that's okay because it was in an hour. I'm having such a wonderful time writing it, and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I. Love ya! -Maggie!

MoonGoddessSerenity- You can write just as well as I can! You are a fantastic reviewer and friend, and I love you're fanfic oh so much! Keep writing and reviewing!


	7. Firelight Dinner

Disclaimer: Why must we always make disclaimers when..cries I always have to live with the face that I own nothing!!!

The balloon that Hermione had thrown hit both of them in their faces. Hermione laughed a cold hard and vicious laugh that was so, let's see what's the word? Not Hermione. She did a little victory dance and then congratulated herself on winning the balloon fight. "Is da wittle babwie mad at big giwl Hermione?", she said in a mock-baby voice. "No, I'm just kidding, game over?" she asked. "Yeah, game over." replied Harry.

Hermione pulled the soaking wet hair from the balloons that hit her away from her sticky face. She was shivering and very cold at this point for the weather was not so warm. Ron took notice of this and walked up behind her wrapping both arms around her and warming her up. It worked quite good, and she was on her way into the great oak doors with Ron tagging along behind her still.

When the reached the doors Ron bowed a low bow and said "After you miss." he said with a slight smirk on his face. She obliged and took his hand after saying "Thank you oh so much Mr. Weasley." The both laughed and headed toward the common room with Ron's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist, lightly leaning her head on his shoulder. When the were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded their common room and dormitory Ron leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered so softly that it was barely distinguishable "I have a surprise for you." and then he smiled as the door opened after saying the password "Larry Fights."

The door opened with a slight squeak and as Hermione walked herself to the fire that was supplying all the light at this point she took an intake of breath. The common room was e mpty and a tad dimmed by the flickering flames that dazzled in Hermione's eyes as Ron watched her reaction. There was the Gryffindor blanket that was usually on the back of the couch on the floor spread out with a basket filled with food. There were also two elegant glasses filled with foaming butterbeer. The two napkins were perched upon two gold pillows folded neatly. "Oh my gosh Ron! It's beautiful I love it!" she squealed with excitement.

"I was hoping you would." he said in a small voice a bit higher than usual. His ears burned with the familiar tint of red in his ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to embrace him in a big hug showing her enthusiasm. When she let go she pulled his hand to guide him over to the blanket with her and told him to sit down. He sat down with his legs spread apart a little and Hermione came back with the other pillow opposite of Ron's and sat down. She set the pillow on Ron's chest and lay back onto it adjusting her body to fit perfectly in between Ron's legs. She was just tall enough to nestle her head into the crook of his neck to whisper "It's perfect, I love it. I love you." she said in a small voice. "I love you too." he murmured.

As they ate in peace the clock stroke midnight they finished the lovely food that Ron had nicked from the kitchens. He had been preparing it all week and had to find a time when he was positive that all of the students except for them would be out of the common room and asleep. When they were both finished and very full I might add she rested her head back on the pillow and threw it by her side. She now leaned her head back onto Ron's chest area and yawned. She tilted her head up and met his gaze. They both inched closer inch by inch filling in the space between them and their lips touched. They pulled away when they both felt the urge to push back in and lead to a more passionate and fulfilling kiss. Their mouths moved side to side as Ron tilted his head to the right for better access to his girlfriend's mouth. The let a small weak moan escape her lips and her body weakened into the kiss. Their tongues explored and tasted every inch of the other's mouth and the kiss still deepened. Hermione's hand found themselves into the flaming red hair planted into Ron's head and twirled a couple strands of hair at the nape of his neck over and over again. Ron's hands were planted firmly on the small of Hermione's back once in a while caressing the skin through her clothes.

When the pulled away and looked at each other's swollen lips leant in once more and gently placed a small kiss on each other's lips, still red from the attention they were just paid. They laughed and folded up the blanket together, removing the picnic basket that expanded to fit all of the goods inside of it. When they met in the middle folding the last fold they kissed each other on the lips quickly but still just as sweet. They both sat back down on the couch and cuddled a little while longer.

Yet again, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms and at some point in the night one of them had draped the Gryffindor blanket over both of them and retrieved the two gold matching pillows and carefully set them under their heads. The peaceful night of sleep was only disturbed by two giggling fellow Gryffindors' at about ten in the morning. When they had realized that they both were awake, or at least as awake as they were going to get at ten in the morning they spoke and broke the silence. "Looks like this happens a lot now doesn't it?" asked Ginny Weasley. Harry was by her side but he just muffled his laughter as not to get on the bad side of two of the worst tempers in their year that early in the morning.

Hermione was once again setting her head in Ron's lap and murmured a soft "go away" and flipped her body over facing his abdomen. Ron however was now fully awake and replied for the both of them "Nothing happened to let you know, we stayed up talking and we fell asleep, so get over it." They both were taken aback with his forwardness and took the hint to go away. Ron smiled at the form laying low in his lap and coughed. He didn't mean to awake her but Hermione sat upright and shocked. "Sorry." Ron whispered silently swatting himself for waking such a beautiful sight up. She leaned back again over Ron's lap and onto the couch arm and smiled. "That's okay, it's getting pretty late anyways." she said looking at the clock that stood next to the fire.

"To you it's late, to me it's early. They should have informed me if they were going to make such early hours in the day, if not for this I would have never knew the existed before Noon. Hermione laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

After they had come back from breakfast and were now fully dressed and awake Hermione headed off to the library, her second home, to do some early reading and Ron followed. "You really don't have to come with me if you don't want to, Ron." she said hurrying her way through the corridors. "I know, I want to thought." he said following closely behind almost at a steady jog.

When they entered the library no one was yet to arrive but Hermione led her and Ron to the same back table that she always read and studied at. She turned on the lamp connected to the desk and poured her bags' contents onto the table. It looked like she had planned all of this. She set two bottles of ink side by side followed by to exactly the same quills and three pieces of neat parchment onto the table. She reached onto the nearest shelf and pulled out a book called 'Waiting for the right spell?' and opened it to a certain page halfway through the book. She took the marker that she had used to mark the page out and set it next to the two quills.

Minutes passed and pages turned as Hermione read the book. It was a fairly long book and Ron busied himself with doodling silly things onto one of her pieces of parchment. After a couple minutes of doodling and a whole sheet of parchment later Ron closed the ink bottle, set down the quill, and folded up the parchment and placed it in his robes. He was staring intently at a very consumed Hermione. Her honeydew eyes zoomed across each line and page of the book until she set it down. "You know you really don't have to stare at me." she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "But, if you really want to, you can." she said and smiled. He smiled back, and as she had said he could, he stared at her more. Stared into the face of his first and hopefully last love.

!Finally, another chapter. I loved my reviews and the people who actually did review! This is a really fun story, but I often run out of events to take place, so if anyone has any hopes or ideas please share them with me! (And No I will not make this a Draco/Artimis lemon, Courtney, lol.) Well, please review!


End file.
